narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nisshō
| homecountry = (100 years in the future) | affiliation = | previous affiliation =Sage Generals | occupation =Time Thief | previous occupation =Protector of the Timeline | team = | previous team =Sage Generals | partner =Chiyomi Uchiha | previous partner =Tamotsu Yoshiyuki | clan = Ōtsutsuki Clan Fuyutama Clan | family =Genrei Ōtsutsuki (Grandfather, deceased) Unnamed Female Fuyutama (Grandmother, deceased) Unnamed Parents (deceased) Garuda (Incarnation with ) Tsuki (Daughter, "creation") Shoku (Son, "creation") | rank = | classification =X-Rank Time-Traveler Wandering Sage | reg = | academy = | chunin = | jonin = | kekkei = Sharingan (Implanted: x 30) Byakugan (Implanted: Right Eye) Mangekyō Sharingan (Evolved: Left Eye) Tenseigan (Evolved: Right Eye) | tota = | mora = | beast = | hiden = | nature =Wind Release Yin Release Yang Release Fire Release Water Release Earth Release Lightning Release Yin-Yang Release | jutsu =Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Time Shift Yin Release: Mind Meld Probing Inyō Radiance of the Eighty-Eight Heavens Hyōki Truth-Seeking Ball Hantaiseiryoku Regeneration Ability Desolate Reincarnation Explosion Tailed Beast Ball Shadow Clone Technique Multiple Shadow Clone Technique Crimson Ray Reincarnation Explosion | tools =Temporal Gate Device }} Nisshō (日照) is a X-Ranked, Time-traveling Shinobi. He was once a member of the Sage Generals, however after choosing to steal Kekkei Genkai throughout history, he was labeled a "Wandering Sage" and marked as a threat, however, due to the difficulty of sealing or killing him, he has evaded capture. Background Not much is known about this individual other than he is not from the present time period and hails from 100 years in the future. He is known to possess a power known as Time Shift which allows him to "leap" to different points in time at will, at the cost of a tremendous amount of Chakra. He is known to hold a vessel in which he houses the stolen chakra of individuals he has defeated. Due to his travels, he was once known as a member of the Sage Generals, however, due to his own machinations and thefts throughout time, he was kicked out and hunted by his former teammates. His actions have led to him becoming a "Ten-Tails" like entity similar to that of Kaguya Ōtsutsuki, the possessor of two of the most powerful Dōjutsu in history, and a general threat to the fabric of time itself. Past...errr Future Due to being born 100 years in the future from the present timeline, Nisshō's life has played out in a strange order. He was born after the Ōtsutsuki Clan had taken over the earth. As a descendant from a Ōtsutsuki who had a human concubine, Nisshō was "blessed" with and cursed with natural talent in using his chakra, but was not born with the clan Kekkei Genkai. In studying the records he could find, he would go on to develop a Space–Time Ninjutsu in order to attempt to change his personal past. This would lead him to create Time Shift and using it, he was approached by the Sage Generals. For a time, he was charged as the "Cleaner of the Time's Conflux" and had the task alongside Tamotsu Yoshiyuki of punishing those who tampered with time. Seeing the world for what it was, and knowing that with this immense power he could not interfere or change time, led Nisshō to grow mad and deeply depressed. His Nihilist personality grew darker, and he would go onto steal power from others in history, initially hiding it from his fellow Generals. While in the Warring States Period, he would acquire a number of Sharingan, by robbing Uchiha who had fallen in battle in an attempt to learn the secrets of Izanagi. He would then travel to the night was set to die in his brother's place, following the to acquire a Byakugan. He would also use his Yin Release: Mind Meld Probing to acquire Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven and Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Unknown Period During the time between him stealing powerful Kekkei Genkai, he would go to study the Timeline. In his travels, he would learn that there was a contingency plan to prevent his future and that was defeated twice before the plan fully came to fruition. He would go on to study the and learn that to prevent his timeline he would have to stop and from sealing her away and letting the population turn into . This action of trying to stop the war, and subsequently release Kaguya Ōtsutsuki alerted the Sage Generals to his action and as a result, he was excommunicated. Fleeing The Crypt, he would encounter Chiyomi Uchiha as she too was fleeing from the Sage Generals. Becoming a Deity After learning that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki had a plan to stop her brethren from invading the earth, he sought to stop her downfall during the in order to better equip his future for what he knew to come. While on the run he would seek asylum in an unnamed land and while there he used their technology to find another on another world. Going to this world, he would eat the fruit and merge with the , becoming like the Ten-Tails, however taking the form of a large bird. Returning to Aurus the people called him "Garuda" and treated him as a patron deity. Creation of Life Nisshō would go on to experiment using his DNA and DNA he acquired throughout time. In mixing and matching he was able to create two artificial humans, he named them Shoku and Tsuki. Tsuki his "daughter" was grown in a containment capsule hidden in Nisshō's lab and kept in a coma-like state with no upper-level brain functions until it was time for her to awaken. Shoku, however, was used as a tool to further Nisshō's agenda. Nisshō's original plan was to cause a multi-universal "Crisis", which would erase not only his timeline buy every possible timeline, allowing him to create his own world from scratch. Personality A general nihilist, Nisshō has lost all meaning in his life and as a result, has no regard for even time itself. He has become a cold and calculating individual who has cast off his humanity and seeks only to fill the void in his soul with power. Story |-| Main Storyline = *My Brother's Keeper, Part 1 *My Brother's Keeper, Part 2 |-| Side Storyline = |-| Abilities Chakra and Physiology Due to being a direct descendant of the Ōtsutsuki Clan, Nisshō boasts an inhuman level of chakra. His chakra is said by Sensors to be overwhelming and all incroaching. During this travels through time, he has learned about the effects of the and has used one from an unnamed planet to increase his chakra reserves even further. Due to his partial physiology he is able to breathe in the vacuum of space and survive the process he uses to travel through time. His anatomy is slightly different than a regular human in that he has 3 times as many Tenketsu as a normal Shinobi. Due to his Celestial Being roots, his body is able to accept transplanted Kekkei Genkai from any clan who is a direct descendant of the Clan, and as such he is able to use his Sharingan, Byakugan and their evolutions as if they were his own. Due to his extensive body modifications, he has also acquired an additional 29 Sharingan eyes, which he implanted inside of his right arm, and palm. These like that of and , allow him to use jutsu through them, and to a lesser degree see, as at least the one in his palm is connected strangely to his optic nerves. These are used to utilize the power of Izanagi, without sacrificing his main Sharingan. Similarly to that of Shin, he is able to cast his Mangekyō through his arm, having it appear on every Sharingan he has, increasing the range of Hyōki. Ninjutsu In a traditional sense, Nisshō doesn't know any real ninjutsu outside of his Space-Time Ninjutsu and the technique he uses to steal information. In his travels, however, he has acquired some rudimentary skills and the ability to use the Tool Creation Technique, which enables him to create weapons, and other tools to use in combat. Outside of that, his other skills are linked to the eyes, he stole, namely Hantaiseiryoku which allows him to manipulate gravitational forces, and his Mangekyō ability Hyōki. His weapon of choice is a sword made of red chakra from his Tool Creation Technique, which he is able to freely change its shape at will. The standard form is a thin , but he has expanded it to the size of , to catch an opponent off guard. Using these weapons he is able to steal chakra from targets he strikes. Temporal-Spacial Ninjutsu The primary usage of his Space–Time Ninjutsu is shown in the use of Time Shift and its ability to allow him to traverse the whole of time and space. This ability is linked to a special Fūinjutsu which tethers him into the time period he travels too. Outside of this technique, he has extensive historical knowledge of every Space-Time Ninjutsu ever used or created and as such has a method of combatting them if needs be. The second application is the technique Inyō, which allows him to freeze time itself. These techniques allow him to manipulate the time stream and allow him to perform his renegade status and steal relics of the past. Kekkei Genkai Sharingan Obtained when he traveled to the Warring States Period, he defeated an Uchiha clan member and stole their left eye for his own, due to his genetics, he is able to accept the Dōjutsu without many complications. This eye started in its immature form, having 1 tome, but has evolved into its fully mature form through vigorous usage. Using this eye he is able to cast Genjutsu, copy Ninjutsu and take-in battle data with ease. Coupled with the Byakugan in his right socket, he is able to have a full view of the area and take on opponents without issue. Mangekyō Sharingan Recalling the grief of losing his Parents in his time period, the intense fear and sadness awoke something inside of him, and due to his Ōtsutsuki Clan roots, triggered the special Isan Chakra in his left eye to evolve and awaken the Mangekyō Sharingan. This new eye brought with it the powerful ice-based ability Hyōki, which allows him to freeze anything in his line of sight, incasing it in absolute zero temperatures. His Mangekyō takes a spiral pattern, unlike any other wielder in history since . Byakugan Having traveled to the night 's death, Nisshō stole the Byakugan from the Hyūga along with the information of the Eight Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven, and Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms. Using his Byakugan he gains access to its ability to see in 360 degrees and view the Tenketsu of his opponents. Unlike other Hyūga, Nisshō is able to add elements to his Revolving Heaven and increase its defensive power. Tenseigan Around the time Nisshō awoke his Mangekyō Sharingan, he was able to evolve his Byakugan into the Tenseigan and as a result, gain access to the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, and Truth-Seeking Balls. Using his Tenseigan he gained the power to manipulate attractive and repulsive forces, similarly to that of Shinra Tensei and Banshō Ten'in, however, they are combined into one technique Hantaiseiryoku. Using his Tenseigan, he has access to a few techniques that utilize his general powers to a higher degree such as his Desolate Reincarnation Explosion or Crimson Ray Reincarnation Explosion. Taijutsu and Physical Prowess After stealing the knowledge of the Hyūga's fighting style, Nisshō has shown to be quite adept at hand to hand combat. His main usage is in the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms and Eight Trigrams One Hundred Twenty-Eight Palms. Other Skills and Transformations Due to him studying the effects of the Chakra Fruit on Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and its connection to the , Nisshō was able to replicate the effects after ingesting the Chakra Fruit he found on an alien world and then merging with its . In doing so he was able to become a " " of sorts, mirroring the Ten-Tails but not quite the same. In his "Tailed Beast" state Nisshō is was dubbed "Garuda" and he resembles a large four-winged bird, with majestic golden plumage. While in his Garuda transformation, Nisshō is able to retain his access to the Tenseigan Chakra Mode, coating his feathers in emerald chakra, and increasing his tremendous power. In this mode, he is able to fly, utilize all Chakra Natures in their raw form, releasing them from his beak, and break solid steel with his talons. His Truth-Seeking Balls appear as a Halo-like ring floating close to his back and can be fired remotely. Quotes Trivia *This is a revamped version of Nisshō van Astrea. *This character's birthday is a homage to my Daughter. *This is a playable character in Naruto: Shinobiverse. is following ---- is Online Current Activity: Sealed inside Tsuki Status: Incapacitated Location: with Tsuki Current Mood: Nihilistic Current Weather: Category:Sage Generals Category:Male Category:Anti-Hero Category:Tailed Beast Category:Nisshou